Family Vacation
by Yankee01754
Summary: A few minor problems, and one scary incident, as the Riptide detectives vacation at the Lazy M and visit Cayce's wildlife refuge in Nevada.


Family Vacation

By Janet Brayden

It was supposed to be an opportunity for the Riptide detectives to kick back and relax for a few days. It was also supposed to be a chance for their friend, and adopted little sister, Cayce McKenna to show them the open range and the mountainous areas of the Lazy M ranch. How could a pleasant trip turn into such a nightmare that would leave one man badly injured?

"What time is Cayce expecting us?" Cody Allen asked his partner, Nick Ryder.

"She said to arrive in time for supper. We'll go to bed early and start out as soon as she has her morning chores done and the truck is packed. She said we'll ride horseback part of the time but she's not taking a trailer," Nick told him. "She said something about catching some horses out of the herd she's got grazing in the high country."

"I don't know about you," their partner Murray Bozinsky said, "but I think this is going to be boss! I'm bringing one of our cameras and a lot of film with me. Cayce says we should see some wildlife and some beautiful scenery."

The two older men smiled fondly at their excited partner. Murray and Cayce had become quite close for two people who'd known each other less than a year and the computer whiz was thrilled at the thought of spending their vacation time at the Lazy M and taking a horseback tour of the far reaches of the McKenna girl's land.

True Cayce was twenty-four and a graduate of a major university with degrees in animal husbandry and business but she was twelve years younger than Cody, ten years younger than Nick and about eight years younger than Murray himself. Her girlish looks and young at heart attitude made her seem younger than she really was.

That wasn't to say that she couldn't be serious, however. She took her ranching business, barrel racing and wildlife refuge work very seriously. She competed in rodeos and horse shows, raised and trained barrel racers and raised some Hereford cattle as well. Her one thousand acres of land in Nevada was set aside as a wildlife sanctuary and it was there that she was planning on taking her friends.

Cayce was waiting for them when they pulled into the gate. She'd been watching since noon, not being sure exactly what time they were leaving King Harbor.

"Hi guys!" she called as she went down the front stairs to meet them in the parking lot.

"Hi yourself, kiddo!" Nick responded as he pulled her into a bear hug and tugged on one of her ever-present braids.

Cody was next to give the young woman a hug. Murray was greeted as warmly as the other two. Cayce hadn't known him as long but the bespectacled genius was as important to her as the other two.

"Hi Boz! How're these guys treating you?" She grinned at the annoyed look on Nick's face. "Are they behaving themselves?"

"Yes, I think I can safely say they're treating me all right," Boz giggled the unmistakable, trademark giggle that Cayce loved.

Linking arms with Murray she led the way to the house leaving Nick and Cody to get the luggage and bring it in. Cayce and Murray chatted away happily about family matters and work. Cayce had a way of getting Boz to tell her the whole truth about the cases the Riptide Detective Agency had been working on whereas Cody and Nick would try to gloss over any danger. The two older men liked to protect her from such knowledge but they weren't able to keep the computer whiz from spilling the beans now and then. Murray had a tendency to talk a lot and Cayce had quickly learned what buttons to push to get him to.

Josefina, Cayce's housekeeper and surrogate mother, greeted the men enthusiastically with hugs and kisses of her own. Chattering away in Spanish she told them (Cayce had to translate since the guys' Spanish was limited) that she was happy to see Cayce's brothers again, hoped they had a nice visit and planned on fattening all of them up – especially Murray. She looked them over carefully to see if there were any injuries that needed her attention – she knew they were quite often in danger and risked getting hurt – had been hurt several times. Satisfied that they were all in one piece she shooed them to their guest rooms to unpack and wash up for dinner.

Supper was a jolly affair. Josefina had cooked a pork roast along with potatoes, gravy, corn and beets. There were hot rolls with butter. Coffee and milk. For dessert there was an orange sponge cake. The four "siblings" exchanged news and jokes and kidded each other.

"Sucker punched by Gomer Pyle?" Cayce laughed. "That's a good one!"

Cody just ignored her. That whole mix up about his being mistaken for Jake Tyler was still painful – especially since the snake had gotten away with Cody's reward for capturing Tony Davenport. Davenport had killed a young girl several years ago.

After supper Cayce and Josefina went over her supply list of what she would need to take with her for the next few days while camping out. When she was through with that, Cayce got a map of the ranch out to show the men where they were headed.

They would drive about twenty-five miles to where Cayce's land in California ended and her land in Nevada started. Once there she would get horses for them to ride plus a pack animal to carry tents, foodstuffs and cooking gear. She had a small camp stove that she would bring along but her intention was for them to cook over an open fire. She was used to it but she wasn't sure her brothers could manage. They were much more accustomed to having a fully applianced kitchen – even if the Riptide's galley was rather small.

"I'm off to make the rounds one last time," Cayce said just before they retired for the night. "Anybody want to come with me?"

"Sure," Nick said. "I have to make sure our guide doesn't get in trouble the night before the expedition."

"Thanks a lot," Cayce said sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're welcome," he joked as he put an arm around her shoulders and walked out the back door with her.

In response she elbowed him in the ribs making the other two men grin and Boz giggle. They were so much like siblings that this kind of behavior was normal.

The other two men declined to join them and headed for their guest rooms and the bathrooms to get ready for bed.

The other pair went out to the barn where Cayce checked up on the animals that were in stalls – among them her champion barrel racer, Blackfoot Medicine Man who was better known as Doc.

"Doc looks great, Cayce," Nick complimented her. "Are you two going to compete this summer?"

"Maybe a little," she told him. "Mostly I think I'm going to put him out to stud. I've got a promising four-year-old that I'm training. I'm thinking I'll start him out slow in a couple of rodeos or shows and let Doc retire. That way the youngster will get some experience before we hit the circuit for a full summer."

Down the aisle from Doc's stall a tall, gray gelding put his head over the door of his stall and whickered a greeting. Cayce grinned and walked over to him.

"Hey yourself, big guy," she said with a friendly pat on his neck.

"Is this _Tam_? Helen's horse that she bought right after you won the barrel racing championship at the Erickson Rodeo last year?"

"Yep." was the answer. "Looks good doesn't he?"

"Good isn't the word for it!" Nick exclaimed. "He's bright eyed and friendly and he's not shying away from us. What did you do with him?"

"Nothing," Cayce told him, "and that's just _why_ he looks so good. He hasn't raced in over a year. He hangs out in the corral in most weather. If I put him out in the far pasture he grazes, hangs out under the trees or in the shelter we built out there. No racing. Nobody's screaming at him or hitting him when he doesn't perform to their expectations. Just peace and quiet and an occasional trail ride to keep him in shape."

"Has Helen seen him?"

"Oh yes, she's seen him. She comes out about once a month or so to see how he's doing. We have a little visit and then she goes back to the city." Giving her "brother" a mischievous glance she said, "I do hope you guys have been keeping up on your rent at the pier. Tam's well being – and my bills – depend on it you know."

"Ha, ha," Nick said as he tickled her ribs which caused her to squeal.

The chase was on. As Alex McGregor watched with amusement from the doorway of the bunkhouse Nick chased Cayce all the way back to the house with Rusty, her Australian shepherd, on their heels woofing. Laughing they waved good-night to McGregor and went into the house. Rusty, though he had work to do in the morning, was Cayce's self-appointed guardian and would sleep on the floor in her room.

At the door to Cayce's room the "siblings" said good-night. Cayce and Rusty entered her room and she shut the door behind them. While she got into her pajamas Rusty went to the corner of the room to wait until she got into bed. Once she was settled he moved over to the side of the bed and resettled himself.

The smell of coffee, fresh bread and sausage and eggs drifted up the back stairs to the guest room that Nick and Cody were sharing. Sleepily, for it wasn't even daylight yet, they managed to get out of bed and into the bathroom, one at a time to clean up before breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepyheads," Cayce greeted them as they stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning? It's still dark out there!" Nick complained.

"Your point being?"

"When do we leave?" Cody asked, partly in order to head off a potential battle between Nick and Cayce. As much as the two of them loved each other like brother and sister there were times when they were like oil and water. Even worse Cayce was oftentimes the flint that created the spark that caused Nick's temper to flare.

"As soon as we eat, clean up and pack the truck," his hostess told him. "Are you guys all ready?"

"We will be," Cody assured her. "You said to pack light."

"Yes, pack only what you can fit in these saddle bags," she said indicating the bags that were piled near the door. "Jeans, swim trunks if you have them, shirts and such. There should be room for shaving kits unless you're going to avoid that little chore for the next few days."

"Swim trunks? We're going swimming?" Murray asked.

"Sure. There's a nice watering hole that I found. If it gets hot enough, yes, we'll go swimming."

They finished breakfast quickly, leaving the dishes – at Josefina's insistence – and got ready to go. Cayce was an expert at packing saddlebags by now and was ready to go quickly. The men were a little slower as Murray didn't know exactly how to pack his saddlebags in a manner that would fit several pairs of jeans and shirts and such. Cody and Nick, having served in combat and packed many a backpack in their years in Vietnam took over and had their partner ready to go ten minutes later. They carried the saddlebags while Murray carried his camera equipment – including a tripod.

They found Cayce outside, next to her 1983 Ford Bronco which was already loaded with a couple of tents, sleeping bags, blankets and food. The canned goods were in cardboard boxes while the perishables were packed in metal picnic coolers. Also loaded were four sets of tack for riding horses and a packsaddle for the extra horse that would be rounded up.

Alex McGregor, the red-headed foreman of the Lazy M stood next to her.

The pair was deep in conference until the men arrived. Then McGregor patted his boss on the shoulder and told her to "Relax and have fun on the trip. We'll take care of things here until you get back."

"Hi guys!" Cayce smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Cody replied, handing her their saddlebags.

"Boz can't wait," Nick said, "to try and get pictures of the wildlife and plants."

"I'm excited about this trip," Murray admitted, "but we'll follow your lead

and your rules."

"That's good to know," the young woman answered. "One last thing before we go – have you ever used a Winchester 44-40 or a Spencer or Springfield rifle? I'm taking my Winchester but you guys will need a rifle and a sidearm to be on the safe side. Most of the wildlife is harmless but I never go unarmed in case wolves have traveled across the state lines and occasionally there's a mountain lion. They're usually afraid of people but I always take the precaution of being armed just in case."

"Lever action? No automatic or semi-automatic?" Nick asked.

"I'm an army brat, Nick, not regular army," Cayce reminded him. "Grandpa McKenna taught me how to use a Winchester after I learned how to shoot with a .22 caliber squirrel rifle. Uncle Brian is the one who taught me how to use a handgun." Heading back to the house she gestured for them to come along. "I've already packed my Winchester and some ammo but I want you guys to pick one out. Everybody goes prepared on this trip or they stay behind."

The men didn't argue with her and it didn't take long for them to pick out a rifle and a handgun apiece, scoop up several boxes of ammunition and load them in the back of the truck. Ten minutes later, with my warnings from Josefina about what to eat and when and to take shelter if the weather got bad, they were on their way. Cody and Murray squeezed into the cab with Cayce while Nick rode in the back. There was just enough room for him among the supplies and equipment.

Three hours later they arrived at a high meadow where a small canyon was fenced off. Exiting from the truck Cayce took a bag of oats from the back and walked over to the fence and gave a shrill whistle. A horse whinnied in the distance and soon five horses were running to the gate.

"This is our transportation from here on out, guys," Cayce said to the men of the Riptide. "It's a long ride so let's get to it. Would you unpack the Bronco? Put the tack to one side and the food and such separate. That thing that looks like a rack is the packsaddle. I'll need it last. Diamond can wait while I get the others ready."

Diamond was a sturdy black Morgan about sixteen hands high. A more willing animal Cayce had yet to find when she needed a pack animal and Morgans were a sturdy breed that had been developed back in Vermont in the 1700s.

"This is your mount, Murray," Cayce told him as she brought a small light colored Palomino mare over to him. "Her name is Moonbeam. She's gentle as a kitten and just right for you."

Murray reached out tentatively to pat the horse's nose. He was rewarded with an affectionate – but gentle – shove. The bespectacled computer whiz giggled his trademark giggle as Moonbeam sniffed him in order to check him out.

A brown and white Paint, named Calico, was next. The tall gelding was assigned to Nick who got acquainted quickly by means of an apple he'd filched from the food supplies in the back of the truck.

Cody's mount was a tall bay mare named Molly. She took to Cody right off and stood patiently while the blond saddled her.

That left Cayce's mount. The gelding was a tall black and white Appaloosa named Chief Joseph. She just called him Chief. He was what she called a Leopard Ap meaning that his black and white coloring covered his whole body and not just his hindquarters the way some were marked.

Within half an hour all four horses were ready to go. Cayce took up the lead

rope attached to Diamond's halter and started at a leisurely walk heading north. They had crossed the state line five miles before reaching the cabin and were now in Nevada heading toward the Lake Tahoe region. Cayce's land wasn't that far away but it was in that general direction.

It was slow going as none of the men were accustomed to being on horseback – and Murray was definitely having a rough time of it. However, none of this dampened Cayce's enthusiasm for being "back in the saddle" and she broke out into the Gene Autry classic "Back in the Saddle Again".

"I'm back in the saddle again, out where a friend is a friend," she sang. "Where the long horned cattle feed on the lowly jimson weed, I'm back in the saddle again. Riding the range once more. Totin' my old forty-four. Where you sleep out every night and the only law is right I'm back in the saddle again."

Nick and Cody smiled. They knew Cayce to be a free spirit and a restless one that couldn't stand to be cooped up inside for very long. That was one of the reasons her visits to King Harbor were usually short. She got cabin fever very quickly if she was aboard the Riptide for very long.

"You're in a good mood," Murray observed.

"Of course I am, Murray," she told him pushing her Stetson back some. "I'm on horseback, out in the open, away from the city and I have my brothers with me. What more could I ask for?"

"Gee, I don't know," Boz admitted. "But you sure are in a good mood. How come you're never quite this cheerful when you visit King Harbor?"

"That's because she gets cabin fever, Boz," Nick told him.

"Yeah, she gets it if she's on board the Riptide for more than five minutes," Cody teased her.

"Not quite, guys," Cayce retorted, sticking her tongue out at them, "but here's a song that will express my feelings about it."

She proceeded to sing the one, and only "cowboy" song that Cole Porter had ever written.

Oh give me land, lots of land, under starry skies above,  
Don't fence me in.  
Let me ride through the wide open country that I love,  
Don't fence me in!  
Let me be by myself in the evenin' breeze,  
Listen to the murmur of the cottonwood tree-  
Send me off forever, and I'll ask you please,  
Don't fence me in.

Just turn me loose, let me straddle my ol' saddle underneath a western sky,  
On my cayuse let me wander over yonder 'til I see the mountains rise.  
I want to ride to the ridge where the West commences,  
And gaze at the moon 'til I lose my senses,  
I can't look at hobbles, and I can't stand fences,  
Don't fence me in."

The men laughed and promised her they'd never "fence her in" - unless it was absolutely necessary for her own good. Cayce just gave them a sour look and picked up their pace as they started up through a stand of lodgepole pine trees.

Around noon, they stopped for lunch. Josefina had packed sandwiches, carrot sticks and bottled water which Cayce was carrying in her saddlebags. There were also some oatmeal raisin cookies. Later, while they were camping out they would have peaches, apples and grapes since baked goods didn't usually travel very well. When their bottles were empty Cayce refilled them from the nearby stream

The four riders rode side by side and Cayce started singing the one, and only, "cowboy song" that Cole Porter had ever written.

The men laughed and promised that they'd never fence her in - unless it was absolutely necessary.

For a while after that the only sound that was heard was the steady hoof beats of the saddle horses and the pack animal and the creak of saddle leather. Occasionally there was the cry of an eagle or a hawk, the sound of broken brush as some wild creature shied away from the humans on horseback and the rush of the wind through the trees. Then there was the sound of a rifle shot.

All of the riders tensed up at the sound and looked around for the source. A few minutes later they came across a trio of men armed with rifles and shotguns, leading a packhorse of their own. All were scruffy looking - unkempt, unshaven and dirty. None of the Californians liked their looks.

"Who are you men and what are you doing here?" Cayce demanded. "This is private property - no hunting is allowed."

"Well now, Missy," the apparent leader said, "I don't see no signs saying so."

"There are signs all around," Cayce told him, her green eyes blazing. "I've got signs posted on both sides of the state line. This area is set apart as a wildlife sanctuary. The only hunting allowed is with a camera."

"I see you're toting sidearms and rifles," one of the others pointed out.

"I'm toting a sidearm and a rifle as a safety precaution against aggressive wildlife - not to hunt with."

Cody and Nick moved up next to her. The senior detectives watched the scene play out very carefully, ready to move in and protect Cayce if necessary.

"Whatever you might have brought down," the young woman said, "you've forfeited. Furthermore, if you're not off of this land when I leave I'll be reporting you to the local authorities as trespassers and hunting on private property without written permission from the owner - me!"

"You've got to be kidding!" the leader, a middle aged man about the same height as Nick but weighing much more, said.

"No, I'm not," Cayce said. "Get off my property - now!"

"You heard the lady," Nick said. "Leave. Now."

"We can escort you to your vehicle," Cody offered, "or you can leave on your own as the lady requested."

The men grumbled and made threats but the sight of the two combat veterans backing her up, hands poised over their rifles, made them change their mind about starting anything. They headed back the way Cayce indicated they should go and were soon gone from sight.

When they were gone from sight, Cayce and her friends continued on their way. Nobody said a word but the strangers weren't far from anybody's mind.

A couple of hours later they reached the spot that Cayce had picked out for their campsite. It was in a clearing surrounded by Douglas firs, lodgepole pines, oak and fragrant juniper. Cayce told the men that juniper was her favorite scent for shampoo, conditioner and shower gel. Getting a good whiff of it themselves they could understand why. It was a refreshing, clean scent of the outdoors.

When they had dismounted Cayce started issuing orders in regard to setting up the campsite.

"Murray, you're on water detail There's a stream about a quarter of a mile from here that's clean. We'll need water for cooking and for the horses. We'll get water for washing dishes and such later."

Murray took the buckets she handed him from the packsaddle. It would take several trips before he had enough.

"Nick, you're on tents. Find a good spot that's sheltered - but not under solitary trees. That's asking for trouble if we get a lightning storm while we're here."

Without a word of complaint - or sarcasm - Nick went to do her bidding. He found a spot under a clump of pine trees that she agreed was fine and set to work putting the tents up. One large one for himself and his partners and a smaller one for Cayce as well as a supply tent where the horse's feed and their own foodstuffs could be kept out of the weather and away from curious wildlife. Most of it was in metal picnic coolers or cans.

"Cody, you and I are going to scrape a place clean of needles and such that we can use for a campsite. We'll need some rocks to ring the campfire and some pine needles, twigs and small sticks to start the fire with. And then we'll get a good supply of branches that we can break up or chop with the hatchet to feed the fire." Pausing momentarily she added, "That's after we take care of the horses. They need to be cooled off, unsaddled, groomed and hobbled so they don't run off. We'll feed them before we eat.

The group set to work with a will and soon the horses were taken care of had everything set up at the campsite with a nice fire going. Supper that night was hot dogs roasted on sticks over the fire with bags of chips, bottles of soda and s'mores.

"This is so boss!" Murray said as he put together his first gooey concoction of chocolate, marshmallow and graham cracker. "Just like being at camp."

The others didn't answer - they were too busy eating their own s'mores. When they were through Cayce got her guitar out of its case.

"How about a little music, guys?" she asked.

Cayce took her guitar out of it's case and started strumming. Humming as she strummed a few chords Cayce played a Mexican sounding melody and sang Marty Robbins' hit song, of 1959, El Paso. After a few warm up chords a haunting tune floated on the air and she started singing:

Out in the west Texas town of El Paso

I fell in love with a Mexican girl

Night time would find me in Rosa's cantina

Music would play and Felina would whirl

Blacker than night were the eyes of Felina

Wicked and evil while casting their spell

My love was deep for this Mexican maiden

I was in love but in vain I could tell

One night a wild young cowboy came in

Wild as the west Texas wind

Dashing and daring

A drink he was sharing

With wicked Felina The girl that I loved

So in anger I challenged his right for the love of this maiden

Down went his hand for the gun that he wore

My challenge was answered in less than a heartbeat

The handsome young stranger lay dead on the floor

Just for a moment I stood there in silence

Shocked by the foul, evil deed I had done

Many thoughts raced through my mind as I stood there

I had but one chance and that was to run

Out through the back door of Rosa's I ran

Out where the horses were tied

I caught a good one it looked like it could run

Up on its back and away I did ride

Just as fast I could from the west Texas town of El Paso

Out through the badlands of New Mexico

Back in El Paso my life would be worthless

Everything's going like nothing is left

It's been so long since I've seen the young maiden

My love is stronger than my fear of death

I saddled up and away I did go

Riding alone in the dark

Maybe tomorrow A bullet may find me

Tonight nothing's worse than this pain in my heart

And at last here I am on the hill overlooking El Paso

I can see Rosa's cantina below

My love is strong and it pushes me onward

Down off the hill to Felina I go

Off to my right I see five mounted cowboys

Off to my left ride a dozen or more

Shouting and shooting I can't let them catch me

I have to make it to Rosa's back door

Something is dreadfully wrong for I feel

A deep burning pain in my side

Though I am trying to stay in the saddle

I'm getting weary unable to ride

But my love for Felina is strong and I rise where I've fallen

Though I am weary I can't stop to rest

I see the white puff of smoke from the rifle

I feel the bullet go deep in my chest

From out of nowhere Felina has found me

Kissing my cheek as she kneels by my side

Cradled by two loving arms that I'll die for

One little kiss and Felina good-bye

When she was finished Murray wiped tears from his eyes while Nick and Cody looked very sad as well.

"That was so...boss," Murray manged to get out. "So sad."

"Don't you know any happy songs?" Nick asked her more sharply than he would have. It was a sure indication that he'd been moved the the haunting tale of a dead cowboy.

"Probably," Cayce grinned, "but where would be the fun in that?"

Nick made as if to get up and tickle her and she quickly put her hands up in surrender and. giggling, changed to Home on the Range, Strawberry Roan and a couple of others - mostly by the Sons of the Pioneers. The men particularly enjoyed _Blue Shadows_ and _Riding Down the Canyon_. Two hours had passed before they got around to calling it a night. Cayce spread out her bedroll near the fire. The men retired to the tent they had pitched for themselves.

"First thing, after the horses are taken care of and we have breakfast," Cayce told her brothers, we'll take a tour of the northern part of the property. "I want to see how the mule deer are making out. There might even be an elk or two around."

"Elk? Really?" Murray was excited. "I think I'm going to get some good pictures!"

"If you're really quiet and really patient," Cayce told him, "you just might."

With that the men retired to their tents while Cayce opted to sleep out under the stars and keep the fire going. The men weren't too happy about it but Cayce assured them it would be fine. "The horses will alert me if there's anything wrong."

That night was quiet. Nothing was heard but the breeze through the trees and the murmur of the stream a short distance away. A few night birds and the sound of the horses grazing on the grass.

Before the sun rose at 5:30 Cayce was awake and stoking the fire. She went about her work quietly and put together some pancake batter and went down to the stream to get some water for coffee. By the time the men stirred the pancakes were cooking - as was a pan of bacon. The smell of the food and hot coffee woke them much as it had the morning before. It was chilly so Cody and Nick wore jackets and Boz his customary gray sweater that zipped in the front. Their hair was tousled and they needed a shave but that was secondary to answering nature's call in the area Cayce had designated as theirs and getting some coffee into them to wake them.

"Breakfast will be served as soon as you guys clean up," she informed them when they stumbled out of their tent.

Fifteen minutes later, faces still wet and shiny, and hair now neatly combed, the three men joined her at the fire.

"Butter and milk are in one of those coolers over there," she said pointing to the supply tent. "I only took enough out to mix up the pancakes for now. There's a box with dishes in it - and silverware."

The men got the butter, milk for their coffee and dishes along with syrup and sugar and brought them over to the fireside. Cody handed Cayce the plates while Nick poured the coffee and Murray set the silverware and such down on a small blanket Cayce had laid out for them. When she was cooking for just herself she managed what she needed but with three guests she had made provisions for a place to lay things down while she dished up.

In moments she had three plates laden with pancakes and bacon. Once the men were served she cooked some for herself. All four ate with relish for the fresh mountain air, along with the long ride the day before, had given them all a good appetite.

"This is good," Cody commented as he ate his breakfast. "When did you learn to cook over an open fire like this?"

"A long time ago," Cayce told him. "Grandpa McKenna used to take some of us kids camping and he taught us. That's partly why I was so slow learning how to cook in the kitchen. Just after Uncle Brian got custody of me, he hired a housekeeper who took over the whole house and didn't allow anyone else near 'her' kitchen. I never had a chance until he hired Josefina about five years ago."

They finished eating in relative silence, then cleaned up. When they were done Cayce went to her tent to change into hiking boots. Her normal footwear was not meant for walking long distances but to keep her feet from getting caught in the stirrups. While she was there she also grabbed the binoculars she had in her saddlebags.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she emerged with a smile and sparkling eyes.

"You bet!" Murray said.

They started off with Cayce in the lead. She pointed out various points of interest and issued a few warnings about keeping close behind her in certain areas. Some of the trails they followed were narrow with deep drop offs to one side. She wasn't taking any chances on someone getting too close to the edge. Subtly she managed to put Murray behind her with Cody directly behind him and Nick bringing up the rear. That was her way of ensuring that Boz had somebody in front of, and behind him, in case of trouble.

A few times they stopped so that Murray could take pictures of the flowers and trees. He was lucky enough to get a shot of an eagle in flight. They all hoped it came out well. Only time, and developing the film, would tell. Around eleven that morning they started back to the campsite for lunch.

Cayce checked on the horses and refilled their water buckets with fresh water while Nick and Cody put sandwiches together and got bags of chips out. Knowing that Cayce wasn't a coffee drinker they decided not to rekindle the fire and would content themselves with fresh water from the stream where they were filling the buckets. All trash, and garbage, was put into one of the metal coolers and said cooler well sealed in order to keep any curious wildlife searching for treats out of it. They would dispose of the refuse when they got back to the ranch.

The sun had risen and the air was warm but not warm enough to go swimming. Cayce proposed that they go fishing instead. There were a couple of places nearby that she liked to frequent.

"We can catch trout, or maybe some catfish, and we'll have a fish fry for supper," she told them.

"Sounds good to me," Nick said, "as long as Murray isn't using his new lure we'll have a chance."

"New lure?" Cayce inquired with raised eyebrows. "What's a lure? We're gonna dig us some worms - or use bread."

The young woman walked over to the supply tent and did a little rummaging around. She emerged with four bamboo poles in her left hand and a can to put the worms in in her right hand. She handed each of the men one of the poles and went to a likely looking spot to dig some worms. It didn't take long before she had enough for them to share but she grabbed a loaf of bread as well.

"I'll sprinkle some crumbs over the water and we'll see what's biting," she said.

Thus prepared, and with her Stetson in place to protect her head, she led the men to one of her favorite fishing holes. They quickly spread out and found a spot they thought likely to be harboring their quarry.

"I got one!" Murray was the first to sing out as he pulled a two-pound rainbow trout from the stream.

"Great!" Cayce exclaimed. "It's a beauty, too, for all it's fairly small."

"Small? You think it's too small?" the scientist asked anxiously.

"It is kind of small," she told him. "Why don't you release that one back into the water? I know for a fact that there are trout in this stream that run five or six pounds."

Murray did as she suggested, re baited his hook and threw his line back into the water. A few minutes later he had a four pound brook trout on his line.

"That's more like it," Cayce told him. "Now let's see what the rest of us can do."

The quartet went back to peacefully fishing. The only sound was that of fishing lines hitting the water, the occasional splash of a fish jumping and the murmur of the breeze through the trees as well as the song of the slowly moving water. Cayce had nearly fallen asleep when there was a sudden pull on her line. If her pole had been flexible it would have been bent nearly double.

"I got one!" she exclaimed. "It's a big one, too!"

Cody and Nick came running over to help her. The ground where she was sitting was a little slick and she was having trouble staying on her feet - the fish was pulling very hard.

"Hang on to it, Cayce!" Nick told her. "Don't let go."

"I don't intend to let go, Nick," she told him as Cody steadied her from behind.

After a few seconds Nick was able to get a good grip on her line and pull her catch in. At the end of her hook was a catfish that weighed about seven pounds.

"It's a beauty!" Cody told her as Nick reached out to take the fish off the hook.

The men were fond of fishing but none of them were prepared for what happened as Nick reached out to take Cayce's prize off the hook. She saw what he was about to do and tried to head him off.

"Nick! Don't touch that fish that way!" she yelled

It was too late. The Italian let out a yell of his own - a yell of pain.

"Ow!"

"Nick? What's the matter?" Cody asked his friend.

"That fish bit me!" Nick told him.

"Not really," Cayce told him. "You grabbed it the wrong way and it stung you. Catfish release a stinging irritant, often thought of as venom, when you grab them the wrong way. We've got to treat it right off or you'll likely end up sick. You could be very sick. People have died from major catfish stings. We ought to take you to a doctor but I've seen enough of these stings to know what to do."

She reached down and grabbed the catfish the way she had been taught.

Murray grabbed his trout - he'd caught three of them - and Cody grabbed his and Nick's poles. The foursome headed back to the campsite where Cayce took charge.

"Murray, take one of the deep pans, please, and get some of the clear water from the creek." She indicated the supply tent. "Cody, sit Nick down on that log by our dead campfire. I'll get a fire started."

"What're you gonna do?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to treat your catfish sting," Cayce told him.

"With what?" Cody was curious.

"Hot water."

"What?" Nick was incredulous. "That sounds like an old wives tale to me. What good is hot water going to do?"

"It'll ease the pain and draw out any of the poison that got into your hand," he was told. "It really works. I've seen it. Only if it gets infected do we go to a doctor and trust me - it won't get infected with me taking care of it. First we make sure the spines are out, then we soak it in hot water - as hot as you can stand it without scalding you - and then we clean it with soap and water. I'll probably put a band aid on it as well once your hand is dry enough for one to stick."

"I still say it sounds like an old wives tale," the detective said.

"Well it's not," Cayce told him. "Trust me, ok?"

"Nick, Cayce generally knows what she's talking about when it comes to the outdoors." He took a close look at his friend's face and noticed, also, that the hand was beginning to swell. "From the looks of you it's Cayce's treatment or a very long ride - and drive - to the nearest hospital or clinic."

Nick was beginning to get pale, his breathing a bit unsteady and his hand was beginning to swell. Cayce didn't say anything, letting Cody handle his moody partner, and went about the business of starting up a fire. By the time she had it going good, and had removed the spines from Nick's hand with a pair of tweezers from the first-aid kit, Murray was back with a pan full of clean water which was quickly put near the fire to heat.

Murray exchanged worried looks with Cody and Cayce when he saw Nick's condition. A quick smile from Cayce reassured him though and he readied himself to do whatever was necessary to help.

"Water's hot enough now," the young woman said ten minutes later.

"Just hot enough to soak in without scalding yourself, Nick." She put the pan of hot water near him and took his right wrist in both of her hands. Quickly, and efficiently she rolled the sleeve back and put his hand in the water.

Nick tried to pull back at first but Cayce pushed his hand back and

Cody exerted his superior strength - Cayce was strong but not strong enough to force the Italian to keep his hand in the water if he resisted - and Nick soon gave up the fight. Within five minutes he was glad he had.

His eyes alight with wonder, Nick said, "It feels ten times better! The hot water really worked."

q"I told you it would," Cayce reminded him. "Now go lie down for a while. Once you've had a little nap it'll be time to eat. In the meantime I'll skin those catfish and clean the trout - with a little help from Murray - and we'll have a fish fry for supper tonight."

Nick started to argue but Cody put a stop to it.

"You got off easy, my friend," he told his partner. "I wouldn't have known what to do for catfish stings. We've always gone after trout. A little nap won't hurt you and you'll probably feel even better when you wake up."

With the odds three to one against him, for Murray had agreed with the others, Nick gave up the argument and went to lie down in their tent. Despite his protests it didn't take more than five minutes for him to fall asleep. The hand was better but the shock had taken a little bit of a toll on his system.

While he was sleeping, his three companions made short work of gathering more wood for the fire and preparing the fish for supper. This entailed skinning the catfish and cleaning them as well as cleaning the trout. The entrails were disposed of at a distance from their campsite where the birds could have a feast. There were four catfish to be rolled in cornmeal and fried in bacon fat. The trout merely needed scaling and cleaning and they were ready to eat.

Cayce peeled a few potatoes and, while they were cooking, whipped up some hush puppies. An hour later Nick was roused by the delicious smells emanating from the vicinity of their campfire.

As before, Cayce dished up. Murray handed her the empty plates and passed the laden ones to his partners, making sure that Cayce was served before they started eating.

"These are great!" Nick exclaimed as he dug into his meal.

"I'm glad you think so. Maybe you'll think twice about hassling me when I'm cooking," the young woman told him.

"I wouldn't count on it," Cody chuckled. "I think it's his favorite past time when we get together."

"In that case," Cayce said smiling sweetly, "I'll make sure I load his next hush puppies with so much cayenne pepper it'll take a gallon of milk to stop the burning sensation in his mouth and he'll think his tongue was scalped!"

Nick looked startled. As much as he like spicy food - in moderation – the thought that his teasing would cause such a reaction - and, one might say, act of revenge, made him think twice before opening his mouth again except to eat.

"You wouldn't dare," he said.

"Wouldn't I?" she retorted.

"That got him," Cody laughed seeing his partner's reaction. "He'll think twice before he harasses you about your cooking - for a while anyway."

Nick shot Cody a dirty look that had Cayce in stitches. He tried fixing her with the same look but she ignored him and giggled some more.

Dessert was cookies that Josefina had packed for them. After that Cayce went to check on the horses. They seemed all right but she wanted to look them over, make sure they weren't getting into things they shouldn't and ensure herself that they had fresh water.

The foursome turned in shortly thereafter with plans to rise early and go for a ride deeper into Cayce's land. Murray hadn't gotten many wildlife pictures yet and his hostess was hoping to fix that problem.

During the night, which was cool enough to drive Cayce into a sleeping bag in her tent, they heard noises, but since the horses weren't concerned, Cayce didn't go out to check. It was not until daylight that she found evidence of their visitor.

"What happened to the hatchet?" Boz asked when he saw the chewed up handle.

"We had a visitor during the night," she told him. "An animalia chordate mammalia rodetnia hystricomorpha."

"Oh! Why did it chew on the handle?"

"He, or she as the case may be, was looking for salt," she explained. "I don't have salt blocks out for the horses and the table salt is locked away in one of the coolers so it chewed on the hatchet where our hands were sweaty."

The two older men looked confused. It was Cody who asked the question,

"What are you two talking about?"

"An animalia chordata mammalia rodentia hystriocomorpha – more commonly known as a porcupine. Sometimes known as a quill pig."

She tried hard not to giggle when she saw his face but she was unable to help herself.

"It could have been worse," she told him.

"How's that? The porcupine chewed up the handle on the hatchet - that's gonna make it hard to use isn't it?"

"A little but it could have been worse. We could have had a visit from an animalia chordatamammalia carnivora canifornia musteloides." She gave Murray a conspiratorial wink.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this," Nick said, "but what may I ask is an animalia chora - whatever it is you just said."

"A skunk," Murray told him.

"A skunk. You couldn't just say skunk. You had to use those long words that nobody understands."

"Murray understood me, didn't you?" Cayce asked the bespectacled scientist.

"Perfectly," he replied.

Nick and Cody just rolled their eyes. If Cayce and Boz hung out together much longer the two senior detectives thought they just might lose their minds.

"So what's on for today, Cayce," Cody asked in an attempt to get the conversation back to a normal tone.

"We're going on a horseback excursion deeper into the reserve," she said.

"Boss!" Murray exclaimed. "Do you think I'll get any wildlife pictures?"

"It's possible, Murray. I have a couple of places further in that I hide in to take pictures myself. I'll take you to them and we'll wait and see who shows up."

With a little help from Cody and Nick, who were becoming relatively adept at it, Cayce had the four saddle horses bridled, saddled and ready to go in a short amount of time. Then she hastily threw some sandwiches together and packed them in her saddlebags. A quick trip to the stream and she had four canteens full of water which were distributed among them. The sun was shining high in the sky as they mounted and headed north toward the area Cayce had in mind for Murray to get some good wildlife pictures.

It was a beautiful day for a ride. Not hot enough to go swimming - just warm enough to want the riders to shed their jackets after about an hour. After they had been riding an hour and a half Cayce had them all stop and dismount.

"The horses need a breather," she said. "When we remount we'll have to be quiet - we're almost to the spot I told Boz about. The wildlife won't spook at humans on horseback if we're quiet but they will spook if they see us on foot. Once we get to my little hideaway we'll need to be very quiet."

A fifteen minute ride took them to the spot where Cayce planned to leave the horses. Bridles were removed and halters put on in their place. The young rancher explained that she felt it was a bad habit for horses to eat with their bits in place - not to mention a pain in the neck to clean them properly later on. Lead ropes were attached to the halters and the animals were staked out to graze while the humans went to several different places to observe the wildlife.

The men let Cayce lead the way noting - well Cody and Nick noting - that she checked carefully for stinging insects and other hazards they could only guess at. Finally she led them to a growth of bushes where they could crawl in and watch for whatever might be around.

Their patience was rewarded when, twenty minutes after they settled in, several mule deer came to graze. Murray quietly snapped a few pictures of them before the animals moved off. They had been spooked by the next visitor to the meadow - a solitary male black bear.

"Boss! Look at him!" Murray whispered.

"Look but don't attract his attention," Cayce cautioned in a soft voice. "I think there's a bee hive in one of those trees. See how he's listening? He hears the humming of the bees and he's trying to find out where their hive is." She licked a finger and held it up in the air to determine which direction the breeze was blowing. "As long as that breeze keeps blowing toward us," she said, "we'll be fine. If it starts to shift we'll have to move. We need to keep downwind of him."

The bear, which had been standing on his hind legs, dropped to all fours and padded toward the trees on the other side of the meadow. He went over to one of the pines and started to climb. From all appearances he'd found the tree where the bees had their hive and was reaching in for the honey. After a few moments he had had his fill, though he'd been stung numerous times, and started back in the direction he'd come from. It was time he went back to his den for a nap. Later on - after nightfall - he'd go to the nearest stream and see if he could catch himself some fish and find a few rotten logs where he could dig out some grubs.

All four of the humans let out a sigh of relief that he was gone – Cayce especially. She didn't want anything to happen to her friends and she wasn't about to leave them to face an angry bear. She was a good shot with her rifle but a bear had to be taken down with the first shot or there could be a terrible price to pay.

"Let's go, guys," she said when the ursuline visitor was gone. "I think it's time we went back to the horses and had lunch before heading back for our campsite. We've got a long ride ahead of us."

As they rode back, Cayce took them on a different route - one which took them by another stream and through the trees. Taking a brief rest they were delighted to catch sight of several chipmunks, an American martin, some wild birds including a peregrine falcon and a willow flycatcher. Murray hoped his pictures would come out. He was thinking of submitting them in a photography contest. Sitting quietly they were entertained by a quartet of river otters playing in the stream. Even the moody and restless Nick got a lot enjoyment out of watching these cute mammals play.

All too soon, it was time to pack up and head back to their campsite for the night. The men told Cayce that they would take charge of the cooking that night so she tended to the horses and then watched, with some amusement, as they put together a meal of roasted potatoes and grilled steaks. All of them relished the meal and the detectives even insisted that they would do the dishes. They got no argument for Cayce knew it would do her no good. All three men could equal her Scotch-Irish heritage in the stubborn department.

When supper was over, the dishes washed and put away and the trash and garbage properly disposed of or - stored away - Cayce got out her guitar and played for a little while. Then the four of them just lounged around the campfire listening to the breeze blowing and the crickets chirping. The murmur of the stream soon had all of them dozing.

The group was having a wonderful time. Cody had never seen his volatile partner, Nick, look quite so relaxed in all the time he'd known him. As for Murray - the scientist was thrilled to have seen so many varied species of flora and fauna. This was not something he got to see around King Harbor or during their numerous car chases. It was good medicine for them all.

Cody heaved a contented sigh of his own relaxing with his eyes half closed, listening to the peaceful sounds of the woods and mountains around them. After a while the group decided to retire to their bedrolls. Cayce was certain it would be hot the next day so she planned for them to go swimming. She had a place all picked out where she often went swimming when she was in the area.

The young woman's prediction about the weather was right on the mark. It promised to be a scorcher. A quick breakfast of sourdough biscuits with bacon and eggs and the group was packing sandwiches, saddling their horses and riding off to the day's destination.

Cayce's favorite swimming hole was a deep pond of cool, clear water nestled in a grove of oak trees. Attached to the limb of one of the trees was a long piece of rope which Cayce called her Tarzan swing. With a good running start, and a good push of the legs, one could swing out over the pond - about halfway - and let loose. The water was about twenty feet deep at that point. Diving wasn't recommended but they could jump in, splash and swim to their heart's content. Knowing that Murray was not a very good swimmer Cayce made it a point to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

For three hours the atmosphere rang with the delighted squeals of Cayce and the shouts of her three companions as they swam and splashed each other. The men, of course, were quite careful not to be too rough with their "little sister" but they still had a wonderful time. They stopped briefly for lunch and a game of rummy before going back in the water again an hour or so later.

It was late afternoon when Cayce noticed the storm clouds coming up and called a halt to their fun. Quickly she got out of the water and summoned her friends.

"Hey guys, I hate to break up our party but those clouds look nasty. We'd better get our jeans on and start back to camp." She pulled her own jeans, and a long sleeved shirt on, as she spoke. "The way that wind is starting to pick up we may have a problem keeping the horses calm and we may need to drive the stakes holding the tents up a bit deeper."

The men looked in the direction she indicated and made haste to pull on their own jeans and shirts on. Cody and Nick caught up their horses and got them saddled while Cayce finished with Moonbeam - the horse she'd assigned to Murray. Ten minutes later they were in the saddle and traveling at as quick a pace as Cayce dared let them travel. Visibility was getting bad, the wind was rising and lightning was flickering. A sudden crash of thunder spooked Chief and he started to bolt but Cayce, being the expert horsewoman that she was, got him under control quickly.

"I'll be glad when we get back to camp!" she declared. "That storm came up awfully fast and it's gonna be a rip snorter!"

"How close are we?" Cody asked over the sound of the gusty wind.

"At this point about five miles," she said. "The land levels out about half a mile from here. We'll make better time then."

"You doing okay, Boz?" Nick asked reining his own mount closer to his partner.

"Yes," the scientist replied, "but I'll be glad to get back to camp as well. I wasn't cut out for riding a nervous horse in a rainstorm."

Moonbeam wasn't all that nervous but Murray was. He had any scientist's healthy respect for electricity and didn't care to experience it the way Ben Franklin had or anybody who'd ever been struck by lightning.

Once they were on level ground again, Cayce picked up the pace. By now the rain was pouring down and lightning was all around them. She'd have preferred to stay in the shelter of the trees but they had to get back to camp and make sure their tents and supplies were still safe.

Suddenly, about twenty yards from their campsite lighting struck a tree near Murray. The lighting didn't touch him but the electricity made the hair on his arms stand up and it spooked Moonbeam. Fortunately Nick's mount, Calico, was not overly upset and the pilot was able to get hold of Molly's reins before she bolted or threw her rider.

"In those trees!" Cayce shouted pointing toward the trees behind their campsite. "It should be safe enough - there're a dozen or more trees here and it's sheltered enough to leave the horses here. They should be okay."

All quickly dismounted and Cayce ducked into the supply tent for the mallet to pound the tent stakes with. Cody, however, took it away from her and shoved her toward her tent.

"You get in there and change out of those wet clothes into something dry," he ordered her.

"Okay, as soon as I see to the horses. They need to be unsaddled and their halters put on in place of their bridles. They won't wander anywhere while it's storming so once you guys change as well meet me in the supply tent and we'll play Boggle."

Cayce had brought several easily packed games with her and Boggle was one of them. Plus a deck of cards and a checkerboard and checkers. SCRABBLE was too awkward to play while on the trail. There was no table and the little tiles had a tendency to get lost very easily. That game was reserved for parties at home. She had also brought some Trivial Pursuit cards with her. They wouldn't use the board but they could ask each other questions.

A few minutes later they met up in the supply tent they'd set up. The men made quick work of arranging the coolers and boxes to use as seats and a table. The Boggle game was out and play commenced with Murray as scorekeeper.

"Cause I trust him and I don't trust you," Cayce told the two oldest when they asked why.

"I'm crushed," Nick said.

"Yeah, right," Cayce retorted. "I've heard about you and your SCRABBLE play - Murray keeps score and that's all there is to it."

"She's got your number, pal," Cody kidded him.

"I've got _all_ your numbers, Cody Allen," she told him, "so you'd better be on your best behavior."

The rain beat down on the trees and the tents but the scare from the lighting faded as the thunder clouds moved off the mountain into the valley. The only other sounds were the laughter, groans and hoots, of the Boggle players and the sound of the horses as they grazed on the hay Cayce had put out for them.

The storm went on for several hours before it finally abated just before dark.

While the men went about starting a new fire, with what dry wood they could find, Cayce checked on the horses and got some food out of the cooler for supper.

They had barely eaten, and cleaned up, when it started to rain again. It wasn't a storm like earlier but it was enough to make them all take to their tents early. After reading for a little while Cayce turned out her electric lantern and curled up in her sleeping bag. The men stayed up a little longer - in part because Murray wanted his partners' help in reviewing the wildlife they'd seen.

Shortly after they finished that up, Murray took his glasses off and went to sleep. Cody and Nick stayed up a little longer, talking about their hostess.

"Does she look a little pale to you?" Nick asked Cody.

"No, not really pale," Cody answered. "She is a little preoccupied though. I think those hunters bothered her more than she's been letting on."

"Yeah, you're probably right," the brunette said. "She's been trying really hard to show us a good time. What's say tomorrow we make it easy on her. One of us takes a map and goes with Murray where he can get more pictures and the other one goes with her. I'm sure she's anxious to check for traps or other signs of trespassers. She probably wants to make sure that all her No Trespassing signs are still up."

"Good idea," the blond agreed. "We'll draw straws in the morning."

With that the two senior partners turned out the lantern in their tent and went to sleep themselves.

Once again the smell of fresh coffee, as well as biscuits baking in a dutch oven and bacon sizzling in a skillet, woke the detectives up. Cayce was quite accustomed to being up very early so it was no big deal for her to get up, get the fire started and breakfast cooking. When they'd first arrived at their campsite she had ensured that they gathered plenty of firewood and stored it underneath a tarpaulin. Despite the rain of the day before she'd had no trouble getting a fire going.

"Mornin' Cayce," Nick said. "Breakfast sure smells good."

"Morning yourself sleepyheads," she smiled at them over her shoulder.

"Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Go take care of whatever and get cleaned up."

"Bossy little wench, isn't she?" Nick grumbled to Cody.

Boz giggled. "You don't mind it half as much as you pretend to Nick Ryder so let's just get it over with. The fresh air is making me hungry. I might even eat seconds!"

The men did as they were told and were back by the time Cayce started dishing up. They ate in relative silence with just the sound of the nearby stream and the awakening birds the only noise other than the grazing horses nearby.

Nick looked at Cody and signaled with his eyebrows that it was time to put their plan into action.

"Cayce? What did you have planned for today?"

"Oh, I don't know. I know a few places that I thought I'd take Murray to so he can get some more pictures," was the reply.

"Can we find them ourselves if we have a map?" Nick asked.

"I suppose so," she answered. "Why would you want a map? I know where to go."

"We were thinking that maybe Nick could take a map and take Murray to wherever you think he could get some good pictures and I'll stick with you."

At her questioning look the blond added, "Nick and I were talking last night. You're worried about those hunters but you've been trying to hide it. I thought I could go with you to check for signs of illegal hunting and to make sure your land is still marked. Nick will take Murray and a map and they'll get some pictures. We're heading back tomorrow, right?" At her nod he continued, "Then draw them a map and you and I will go out and take care of business."

So it was decided. Cayce got a drawing pad out of her saddlebags and drew a detailed map for Murray and Nick. When breakfast was done, the dishes taken care of and put away, Cayce and Cody headed off into the interior of the wildlife refuge headed for the far eastern boundary. Nick and Murray went off with the map their hostess had given them in the opposite direction. They had walkie talkies with them but Cayce made it clear, not that the men weren't aware, that they might not be able to read each other's transmissions if they were too far below the mountain peaks.

"We'll check in with you in a couple of hours," Cayce told Nick as she and Cody turned their horses to the east while he and Murray turned their horses to the north.

"Make sure you do," the dark haired man told her. "I don't want to be worried about you two off on your own. There's no telling what kind of trouble you'd find."

"Very funny." Cayce stuck her tongue out at him which made him laugh.

The two parties struck out on their own with Nick following the map that Cayce had drawn while Cayce led Cody on a trek toward the boundaries of her land where they could check for missing signs and broken gates and such.

It was a bright, sunny and warm day. Because Cayce had a tendency to sunburn some, she made sure that her hat was in place. Cody didn't have that problem but kept his hat down over his eyes.

They checked the signs along the perimeter of the property. Along the way Cayce spotted a few small snares that had been set for birds or small game animals and one big snare set for deer but so far no steel traps had been found.

Cayce removed them with Cody's help.

"Poachers," she said in disgust. "No matter how many signs I put up there's always somebody who ignores them."

They rode on a little further before stopping to eat underneath a rocky outcropping about ten miles from their campsite.

"This is a pretty area," Cody said as they ate their sandwiches.

"Yeah, it is," Cayce agreed, "but it can be hazardous. Mountain lions like to roam through here and see if they can bring down a deer or some rabbits. Once in a while a black bear wanders over to this area. Mostly, though, they keep to where the water is knowing that they can get fish or even an unsuspecting mule deer that comes to the creek to drink."

"How much more do you need to check before we head back?" Cody asked her.

"A few more miles. This is prime territory to set traps in. You can tell by all the animal tracks so I want to check all the other likely spots before we go back. It shouldn't be too much longer though."

qWhen they were through they put their trash in the saddlebags and started walking around looking for signs of poachers. It was when Cody wandered off on his own, eager to be of help, that he ran into trouble. Hidden in the rocks was a steel foothold trap. It snapped shut on Cody's ankle and he let out an anguished cry of pain.

"Cody?" Cayce called. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"My leg's caught in a trap," was the breathless and pained reply.

"Where are you?"

"Behind the rock where we ate lunch," he told her.

Cayce found him quickly and studied the situation. The trap was anchored to the rocks by a metal spike. Whoever had placed it there had covered it with grass and leaves so that it was well hidden. Even Cayce, who knew what to look for, might have missed it.

The young woman knelt by her friend's side and was dismayed to see that he was bleeding badly though he hadn't tried to free himself. She gripped the sides of the trap but it was old, and rusty, and she didn't have the strength to open it. Cody was in an awkward position and therefore was unable to try and help her.

"Cody, I'm not strong enough to get this trap off your leg," Cayce told him tearfully. "If I try and can't hold it it'll snap shut on your leg again and hurt you even more. I'm going to have to go get Nick. He's never going to hear me on the radio - those peaks will block the transmission."

"Go," Cody said through gritted teeth. "Go back to camp and get Nick. I'll be fine."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised. "If Nick and Murray aren't back, though, I'll have to look for them."

"At least you know where you sent them," the injured man said trying to put a positive spin on the situation.

"Yeah, right," she said trying to be brave. She kissed his cheek and went to get Chief. Quickly she mounted and turned the horse back in the direction they had come from.

Back at the campsite the other two men waited. They'd followed Cayce's map and Murray had gotten enough pictures of the refuge that he ran out of film. It was the lack of film coupled with hunger - they hadn't brought sandwiches with them as Cayce and Cody had - that had brought them back to the

"Shouldn't Cody and Cayce have been back by now?" Murray asked a few hours later.

"They're probably just having a good time," Nick said trying to allay both his and Murray's fears. "Cayce's been so anxious to show us around that they probably walked further than she expected to."

His attention was suddenly caught by the sound of galloping hoof beats n the distance and Cayce's voice. It didn't take the Italian long to figure out that something was wrong. Cayce had been adamant about not running the horses near camp and she sounded upset.

"Nick!"

"Something's wrong, Murray," he told his partner. "Cayce's not a screamer."

He ran to meet her as she slowed Chief to a walk and threw herself out of the saddle.

"Cayce? What's wrong? Where's Cody?" he caught her as she stumbled toward him.

"He's ...caught...in...a...trap," she couldn't catch her breath.

"Calm down, catch your breath," Nick told her. When she had her breathing somewhat under control again he repeated his question. "Where's Cody?"

"He's caught in an old bear trap that somebody set out," she told him. "His leg is trapped and bleeding. I can't get the trap open. I'm not strong enough." She started sobbing again. "I didn't want to leave him but he made me. He knew I needed to get you and Murray."

Nick's face clouded with concern which Cayce misinterpreted.

"I didn't want to leave him, Nick! Honest! I wanted to stay and wait for you to come looking for us."

"Of course you didn't want to leave him," Murray said in a soothing tone.

"We know that don't we, Nick?"

"Yeah, we know that," Ryder said giving the young woman's shoulders a squeeze. Looking at his partner he said, "Boz, get the first aid kit and some water while I help get our horses."

"Cody's not going to be able to ride," a now calmer Cayce told him. "We'd better take Diamond, too. We'll have to rig a travois so we'll have to bring the hatchet and a couple of extra blankets. The other horses won't do - they haven't been trained to pull travois or carts or anything."

It didn't take long for them to round up the supplies they needed or for Cayce to bridle Diamond. Chief had run a long way so she switched her saddle to Molly and quickly mounted. The trio started off at a jog and then a lope. Nick rode close to Cayce asking questions about Cody's situation as they headed off to rescue their friend from his painful predicament.

Cody tried to lay as still as he could but it was hard. He was in a lot of pain and tried to shift to minimize it. Every movement sent new waves of pain up his leg and into his hip. He was cold but knew that was as much to do shock as the temperature dropping down. The sound of what he thought might be a woman screaming startled him. It sounded fairly distant at first but as it drew closer he realized it wasn't a woman screaming but an animal.

The cat sounded closer the next time it screamed. It was attracted by the scent of Cody's blood and, being old and hungry and unable to hunt, it sensed that it had an easy prey close by.

"I think I'm in big trouble here," Cody said to himself when he heard the mountain lion's scream. "Hurry up and get back, Cayce, please!"

As they rode the long distance back to where Cayce had been forced to leave their friend, Nick asked questions. He wanted an idea of what they were up against and he knew that Cayce would brood about it if he didn't keep her focused.

"Tell us exactly what happened, Cayce," he requested.

"We were checking my boundaries and putting signs back up. We found some snares and destroyed them," she explained. "We stopped for lunch and then started checking for traps. It's a prime area for a lot of small game and there are mountain lions in the area once in a while." She paused to take a breath and try to calm herself again. "Cody was trying to be helpful and he wandered off a little way - behind the rocks where we'd eaten. He stepped into an old foothold trap. It's the kind the old time trappers used to use. It's got sharp teeth and this one's old and rusty. He's caught and he's bleeding bad."

Nick was worried but tried not to show it.

"How much farther is it, Cayce, to where you left him?" he asked.

"About five miles now. We should be there pretty soon."

Cody was getting more nervous by the moment. His leg hurt like blazes and the sound of a predator in the vicinity was making him even edgier. The mountain lion screamed again.

"Where are you Cayce?" Cody wondered aloud once again. "That cat's awfully close. I don't want to end up being its dinner."

The cat screamed once again and this time there was no mistake that it was practically right on top of him. Helpless, Cody prayed – really prayed – that his friends would get to him before the cat did.

Nick, Cayce and Murray were less than a mile away when they heard the cat scream. The sound terrified Cayce who knew how helpless Cody was at that moment. If that cat was attracted by the smell of his blood...

"Cayce? What's wrong? Your face is white as a sheet." Nick was concerned.

"That cat! It sounds like it's awfully close to where Cody is trapped," she said as she spurred her horse forward.

"It wouldn't attack him would it?" Murray was concerned to say the least.

"It might," she called over her shoulder. "That's why we have to get there fast!"

For the next minute the only sound was the horses' hooves pounding and the scream of the cat. The cougar was heard several more times and each time Cayce was sure that the cat was right on top of Cody.

Cody's eyes opened wide as the cat appeared on the ledge directly over him.

He pulled back as far as he could and tried to make himself as small as possible. The cat screamed once more and launched itself at its prey. Just as the cat launched itself at its prey the sound of a rifle shot split the air.

The cat fell dead at Cody's feet. Cayce's aim had been true. Cody was safe. Hurt. Still trapped, but safe.

"That was some shot," he managed to say before he passed out cold from shock and fright.

As for Miss Cayce McKenna, she almost passed out herself.

"Competition shooting is _nothing_ compared to having to shoot a mountain lion in the air," she declared in a faint whisper.

A few moments later Nick, with help from Murray and Cayce, had freed Cody's leg and they went about the business of doing what first aid they could. Cody's leg was badly cut and there was no telling - without x-rays - how much damage had been done to the muscles and tendons.

When Cody cried out in pain when the trap was removed from his leg it was Nick who soothed him.

"Take it easy buddy," the Italian said. "You're free and we're going to do what we can to fix you up before we get you back to camp and then to the truck and a hospital.

While Cayce did the rudimentary cleaning while Nick and Murray set about cutting saplings, trimming them and rigging the travois according to her instructions.

"Easy, take it easy," Nick said as they gently loaded Cody onto the travois to which Diamond was harnessed.

By now the weather had started turning cooler. Cayce and Nick wrapped Cody in a pair of blankets she'd grabbed back at the campsite. As quickly as they could, without causing Cody any more pain than could be helped, they made their way back to the campsite and hastily packed everything. Diamond was a big, strong horse and was able to carry the camping gear and leftover food stuffs on his packsaddle and still pull the travois. There wasn't as much to take back as they'd been there for several days.

After that it was a rough, two-hour ride back to the truck. By the time they got there Cody had passed out from the pain and blood loss. They hastily stashed the foodstuffs and tents in the small cabin but used the sleeping bags to pad the back of the truck to minimize the discomfort their injured friend would suffer as they drove down the mountain to the main roads. Nick rode in the back with Cody. Murray rode in front with Cayce. She told him what number to dial to contact the Sheriff's office and told him what to tell them about their route and the vehicle they were in. Pretty soon they had a police escort into Silver City, Nevada.

When they arrived at Carson Memorial Hospital a pair of orderlies, and a nurse, met them at the Emergency Room door with a gurney. Cody was loaded onto it and his three friends were directed to seats in the waiting room where one of the nurses brought out the paperwork that needed to be completed before Cody was admitted.

It was a long four hours before the doctor treating Cody came out to speak to his friends.

"How is he?" Nick asked for all of them.

"Your friend was very lucky," the doctor said. "His leg is badly lacerated and required a lot of stitches. The teeth of that trap nicked a couple of veins and just missed an artery. It could have been a lot worse. There are no bones broken or serious damage to the muscles or tendons."

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's going to have to spend a few days in the hospital, though," Dr. Holmes told them. "After that we can arrange for a visiting nurse to see him at home until the leg is well on its way to healing. We gave him a tetanus shot but I want to keep an eye on him to make sure there are no complications." He smiled when he saw their relieved looks. "He's going to be out of it for a while. We'll move him into a regular room in a couple of hours. In the meantime I want you three to go home, get something to eat and get some sleep. You can see him in the morning."

"Easier said than done, doctor," Cayce told him. "We don't live in Nevada. I own some land here. We were camping out and checking my property lines when Cody stepped into that trap."

"What about friends? Is there someone you can stay with? If not I suggest you find a room at a hotel. The Carson House is decent and they have a restaurant in the hotel."

"Thank you," Cayce said. "We'll stay there until Cody's ready to go home if you'll tell us how to get there."

The doctor gave them directions and then turned to go. The three friends exited the Emergency Room but Cayce suddenly turned back and went inside again saying, "I forgot something."

She was back again in a few minutes. Nick took the keys from Cayce and drove them to the hotel. He felt that Cayce had done quite enough and was stressed out enough that anything he could do to relieve some of the burden he would do - even if it was only driving them to the hotel.

"I was never so scared in my life!" Cody declared when his friends came in to see him the next morning.

He had a private room all to himself. Cayce had arranged for it when she told Nick and Boz that she'd "forgotten" something.

"That cat almost had me for dinner!"

"It's a good thing that Cayce is such a dead shot," Nick agreed as he squeezed her shoulders.

"He thinks _he_ was scared? I've never been so afraid of missing a shot in my whole life!" Cayce told the Italian.

"You made that shot because you had to," Nick told her. "Cody's life was at stake and you know Murray and I aren't that good."

"That's true but I hope I never have to make such a shot again!" The young woman's face was pale at the very thought of having to perform such a feat again in the future.

Cody exchanged looks with his partner then reached for Cayce's hand.

"Come sit here next to me," he said patting the bed. When she was seated he pulled her close and asked, "Still upset? Still blaming yourself for what happened?"

"No, I don't blame myself - Nick talked me out of that. Murray put his two cents worth in too," she said. "What I want is to get my hands on the creeps that were poaching on my land and left that trap for you to get caught in!"

Cody wrapped his arm around her and pulled her head down to his shoulder.

"It's _not_ your fault, Cayce," he told her. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't know that poachers were setting traps on your land."

"And we don't ever want to hear of you going after such people – let the police – or whoever handles such things – take care of it," Nick added.

"You have to promise us," Murray said, "that you'll let the law take care of such things."

"Spoilsports," she muttered under her breath.

"Cayce!" Cody was adamant about it.

"Ok, ok. I'll notify the sheriff's department if it happens again."

Two weeks later, a letter arrived at the Lazy M that set Cayce on a rampage toward her oldest "brother". She drove to King Harbor, violating the speed limit the whole distance, and headed for the Riptide. Cody was resting in a chair on the deck while Boz and Nick sat close by keeping an eye on him that he didn't try to overdo. They were playing "mother hen" to the limit and Cody was ready for anything to distract them. Not, however, what he got.

"Cody Francis Allen! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Uh-oh," Nick said. "She sounds like she's got a good head of steam up. I'm sure glad she's out to get you, not me."

"Thanks a lot," Cody grimaced as he attempted to play the gentleman and stand when Cayce boarded.

"Don't bother standing," Cayce told him. "I'd only have to flatten you if you _did_ manage to stand."

"It's nice to see you, too, Cayce," Nick said pointedly.

Cayce nodded briefly but didn't speak. Her focus was completely on Cody.

"I got a very interesting letter in the mail, today," she told him in an icy tone.

"What's that got to do with your being mad at me?" Cody inquired.

"It's from your mother and she enclosed a check with it."

"Oh, well I was talking to her the other day..." he started to explain.

"Let me see that," Nick said taking the letter from Cayce who was waving it around.

He read the letter out loud much to Cody's chagrin and Cayce's temper worsened as she heard it. It was bad enough when she had read it to herself at home.

"_Miss McKenna,_

_I am writing this letter to express my sincere gratitude to you for saving the life of my dear son, Cody. He phoned me recently while he's recuperating and informed me of his misfortune while on vacation._

_I understand you have a very close relationship with Cody and Nicholas, whom I also consider my son. Both of them speak very highly of you and the relationship they have with you._

_Had it not been for you, Miss McKenna, I would be a mother in mourning at this moment and I am quite prepared to tell you I am not nor ever will be, ready or able to do so. Parents, if we are blessed, are to pass before their children. My sons mean everything to me and I am afraid no words written in this letter can convey just how deeply I appreciate your exception sense and speed when trouble reared its ugly head._

_Since Cody likes to ignore the fact that he has a sizable trust available to him any time he needs it, please find enclosed a check to use as you see fit. A small token of my appreciation, and in my opinion, no amount will ever be quite enough. Thank you._

_Yours gratefully,_

_Eve Allen"_

Nick looked at his partner incredulously, "You told your mother about what happened? No wonder Cayce's on the warpath!"

"I have to agree with Nick, Cody," Boz said. "That wasn't very smart of you."

"What was I supposed to do - lie to her?"

Nick and Murray exchanged looks and said, in unison, "Yes!"

"At the very least you should have made light of it," Nick chided him.

"What am I supposed to do with this money I don't want?" Cayce asked.

"You could donate it to charity," Murray suggested.

"Hah! My favorite 'charity' is you guys," she joked.

"You must have a favorite charity," Nick said. "Something that doesn't involve us."

Cayce thought about it for a minute. Then her face brightened.

"As a matter of fact there is. There's a farm about forty miles from the ranch that takes in abused, neglected and retired horses. I can give the money to them. They remind me of Red Acre Farm in Stow, Massachusetts. When I was little Uncle Brian took me there to visit. They did the same thing that Shady Brook Farm does."

"That settles it then," Cody said in a relieved tone. "I'll call Mom and let her know."

"I wouldn't do that, Cody," Nick cautioned him. "I don't think your mom meant for you to find out about this."

"I'll write her a note," Cayce said. "I'll put this money in the bank and write

Shady Brook a check out of my account with a note about where the money came from."

A gleam came into her eyes that Nick and Murray recognized as the look she got when she was up to something.

"Trust fund, eh? I'll have to find something else to do for you to tap into that." She started to go below. "I'll just have to have a chat with your mom. What's her phone number?"

"Cayce! You wouldn't?" Looking at his partners who were laughing he asked, "She wouldn't do that - would she?"


End file.
